


Death Race

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bikers, Cars, Drama, Family Drama, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV First Person, Race, Revenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Смерть любимых от рук чужих людей зарождает в наших сердцах чувство ненависти и жажду мести. Иногда это приводит к твоей собственной гибели, иногда даёт мощный стимул для роста над собой.





	Death Race

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ночная Тень

— Я отомщу за отца, — глаза были полны слёз, но истерика уже закончилась и я просто смотрела с трибуны на ещё дымящиеся останки любимой машины отца, его девочки, той, кем я так и не успела стать. — Он всё-таки сможет гордиться мной.

Еще недавно хотелось кричать от несправедливости, проклинать весь мир, сломать хоть что-нибудь, убить кого угодно, лишь бы только вернуть отца. Я ведь так мало общалась с ним, так мало уделяла ему внимания. Всё свободное время посвящала тому, как бы произвести на него впечатление, прыгнуть выше головы. Быть самой выносливой, самой сильной, самой-самой... Лишь бы он похвалил, погладил по голове и сказал, что я у него самая лучшая, что я его девочка.

Тяжёлая рука легла на плечо:

— Не сможет, Айрис.

— Почему не сможет, Нуар? — я обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на негра снизу вверх.

Тот смотрел чуть укоризненно и печально. В глубине тёмно-карих глаз таилось беспокойство за маленькую и глупую девочку, которая так любит попадать в неприятности и которые словно преследуют её. И эта ответственность, которая теперь легла и на его плечи тоже, только уже в полной мере, она словно согнула его.

— Для начала ты обещала ему не садиться за руль. А свои обещания ты всегда выполняла, — тихий голос словно резал по живому, больно и с оттяжкой.

— И буду выполнять. Я ведь хорошая девочка. Папина, — аккуратно сняла руку Нуара со своего плеча и шмыгнула носом. — Но ты не учёл одного — я обещала никогда не садиться за руль раллийной тачки. И не ввязываться в раллийные гонки. Только это я обещала ему, — на последней фразе голос всё-таки сорвался и на пару мгновений показалось, что истерика снова вернулась.

Слёзы сами потекли по щекам, я даже не пыталась их сдержать — не было смысла. Когда всем вокруг так горько и плохо, то можно дать волю слезам — здесь и сейчас они будут уместны, не будут проявлением слабости.

Отец всегда был рядом. Пусть не со мной, но где-то очень и очень близко. При желании можно было подойти к нему, поговорить, обнять или поцеловать. Ничего из этого я никогда не делала. Лишь шипела, злилась и избегала любого проявления нежности, считая это чем-то из ряда вон выходящим — суровые рейсеры не должны так себя вести. Сейчас я жалела обо всех этих утерянных мгновениях, о тех словах, что никогда не говорила отцу. Лишь тренировалась, училась, старалась стать лучшей для него.

Теперь же отца не стало.

Для кого теперь быть лучшей?

Скользнула взглядом по всем, кто собрался вокруг: лучшие друзья отца, его товарищи по команде, они всегда были где-то рядом.

Нуар — огромный, свирепый на вид негр, моя тень, постоянно приглядывающий за непокорной и вздорной девчонкой. Выручавший из многих глупых и порой опасных ситуаций, словно ангел-хранитель. Добрый и надёжный, самый лучший, почти друг. Поддерживающий во многих вопросах. Когда-то давно он тренировал команду рейсеров и они выли на его тренировках — маниакальную жёсткость Нуара знали все, но она окупалась чуть более, чем полностью. Он был идеальным тренером. А у отца он был всего лишь механиком.

Дядя Чарли — высокий, постоянно небритый, скупой на слова и эмоции, язвительный и порою даже злой. Он всегда внушал чувство страха, ещё с детства, когда отчитывал за малейшую провинность и лишний чих. Часто я спрашивала саму себя: за что мне достался такой крёстный? За какие прегрешения? Если он узнавал хотя бы о малейшей попытке нарушить хоть какое-то малейшее из тех глупых правил, что для меня написали, то можно было даже и не пытаться, бесполезно. Он умел появляться в самый неподходящий момент, но единственный его плюс был в том, что он никогда и ничего не рассказывал отцу. А ведь он был его наставником, он научил его всему, что знал сам.

Джек — тощий и вертлявый, с беспокойным характером, постоянно влипающий в неприятности из-за невероятных ставок и длинного языка. Он был тем, кто смеялся даже в те моменты, когда все вокруг рыдали. «Балагур и выскочка», — говорил про него крёстный, недовольно хмуря густые брови — они редко ладили, скорее каждый был недолюбливал друг другом. Хотя у Джека была масса других плюсов, например, он мог найти выход из любой, даже самой безнадёжной ситуации и договориться практически со всеми окружающими его людьми. Он был голосом команды на чёрном рынке.

Все такие родные и близкие, всегда готовые поддержать и подать руку в трудную минуту. Они были рядом со мной самого детства. Но именно с ними я проводила практически всё свободное время, именно они утешали в минуты разочарований и слабости, когда руки опускались и хотелось всё бросить. Они были ближе, чем кто-либо.

Они были лучшими, ведь с ними работал отец. Работал... Я тихонько шмыгнула носом. Они были командой отца, а теперь станут моей.

Вытерла слёзы рукавом — ох и досталось бы мне от крёстного, если бы он это увидел, постаралась сделать голос более спокойным:

— Я хочу домой, — хотя прозвучало это всё равно немного жалко.

***

Чувство близости и единства, которое всегда возникало, когда мы все вместе собирались в гостиной, немного заглушало горечь потери. Слёзы уже не текли сами по себе, не хотелось впадать в истерику, кричать и ломать всё, что под руку попадётся.

Теперь всё это заменило грызущее изнутри чувство мести: подслушанный сразу после аварии разговор не давал покоя. Твари, гнусные твари! Из-за денег подстраивать смерть человека... Это непростительно и они просто заслуживают того, чтобы бесславно сдохнуть где-нибудь в переулке. Но для этого их нужно было достать...

Отцу принадлежала огромная корпорация-монополист Nightmare Corp., занимающаяся поставками для Смертельных гонок. Они делали всё: от хитрозадуманных запчастей для машин и байков до странных адовых конструкций на треки, от экзоскелетов для рейсеров до проектировки трасс. Естественно, многие мечтали не то, чтобы владеть ею, но хотя бы просто приблизиться, работать там. Ради этого они готовы были пожертвовать собственной жизнью. Или бросить вызов. А это в наше время означало: всё или ничего. Пан или пропал.

Сто лет назад, ради развлечения заскучавших богатеев придумали игру на выживание — Смертельные гонки. Тогда на кону стояла лишь жизнь рейсеров. Сейчас это превратилось в огромную нишу — всё население так или иначе имело к этому отношение: есть те, кто просто наблюдали, другие наживались на ставках, третьи — работали в смежных сферах. А есть те, кто играл в этом главную роль — рейсеры. На машинах ли, на байках, они все рисковали жизнью ради сделанной ставки. И порой эти ставки очень высоки.

Как и в случае с моим отцом.

Скончавшаяся тринадцать лет назад жена, несовершеннолетняя дочь, которая вряд ли что-то может сделать — вот о чём думали те, рискнувшие поставить против отца. Их план был практически идеален, причины аварии и гибели никто не стал бы выискивать — какой в этом смысл, если тот, кто проиграл уже мёртв?

Казалось, на всю жизнь я запомнила его, того, кто убил моего отца. Высокий, черноволосый, с резкими чертами лица и с пронзительно-синими глазами, в которых горела жажда денег. Рудольф Уивер, командир байкерской команды Bastards, первый в турнирной таблице рейсеров. Он довольно потирал руки и ухмылялся, глядя на дымящиеся обломки машины отца. Тварь, заслуживающая смерти. Он словно не боялся возмездия, словно возомнил себя всемогущим и неуязвимым.

Но он не учёл одного маленького но: меня. Меня, подслушавшую разговор, но от страха побоявшуюся выйти из своего укрытия. Меня, горевшую теперь жаждой мести за смерть отца, но слишком маленькую, чтобы осуществить задуманное.

Так родился план.

Свернувшись в клубок в любимом кресле у камина, я наблюдала за мужчинами, которые спорили из-за моего неожиданного решения — желания войти в группу юниоров, участвовавших в турнире. Не в данный момент, но по достижении пятнадцатилетия, возраста первой гонки.

Крёстный сидел за барной стойкой, неторопливо прихлёбывая чистый ром; наискосок от него на диване расположился Нуар, тоже со стаканом. Джек подпирал стенку рядом с выходом из комнаты — он единственный казался потерянным и словно враз постаревшим. Я рядом с ним смотрелась просто цветущим деревцем.

— Ты не можешь сесть за байк хотя бы по одной важной причине — у тебя нет руки. То, что имеется в наличии, таковой явно нельзя назвать, — хмыкнул Чарльз, сверля меня тяжёлым взглядом.

Я знала, что он будет против, но всё равно не была готова к этому. Потерянным взглядом я скользила по всем ним, не зная что сказать, и пыталась хотя бы чудом не расплакаться вновь, но теперь уже от безысходности.

— Так будет. Я не хочу, чтобы она сдалась из-за мелочей. Джонатан был нашим другом. Мне он заменил отца. Все мы в какой-то мере хотим отомстить, просто его дочь озвучила наши мысли за нас.

Оттолкнувшись от стены у которой стоял, Джек подошёл к вешалке, достал из висящей на ней кожаной куртки телефон и набрал номер:

— Эсса, ты? Привет. Это Джек, помнишь меня? Да, на гонках. Да. Вот и молодец, — молчание, сопровождаемое довольной улыбкой. — Есть интересное дело, тебе понравится. Я о том самом, о чём ты тогда говорила, — выжидающее молчание. — Да, он самый. Так ты согласна? — молчание. — Вот и славно. Тогда готовься, я позвоню, когда придёт время.

Завершив вызов, Джек ободряюще улыбнулся мне:

— Будет тебе рука, не волнуйся.

Это придало мне сил и я почти улыбнулась, встретившись взглядом с крёстным: не всё будет так, как хочешь ты. Довольно сверкнув глазами, я продолжила озвучивать свой мысленный список:

— Первый пункт выполнен, второй — переоборудование.

— А ты подумала о деньгах, маленькая мстительница? — ухмыльнулся Чарльз.

— Да. Мы продадим оборудование. И трек, — слова давались с трудом, я только создавала видимость уверенности, но на душе царил хаос и сожаление — как можно добровольно отдавать то, что осталось как память об отце? То единственное, что теперь связывает нас с ним...

— Джонатан никогда бы не позволил этому случиться, — повысил голос Чарльз, от души хлопнув рукой по барной стойке и чудом не свернув на пол стакан с выпивкой.

— Моего отца больше нет, если вы не забыли, — надтреснутым голосом сообщила я, еле сдерживая такие ненужные сейчас слёзы.

— Продадим и что дальше? Тобою движет сиюминутное желание, ты ничего не можешь тщательно продумать. Тебе только тринадцать.

— Не держите меня за малолетнюю дуру! — вскричала я, вскочив с кресла и отбросив в сторону плед. Голос срывался, к глазам подступали злые слёзы.

— Сядь. Мы тебя за неё не держим, ты ею и так являешься. Творишь чёрт знает что, хочешь продать трек. Запомни, девочка, ты — не Джонатан и никогда им не станешь! Своё место нужно знать, — Чарльз мыслил трезво и сразу попытался одернуть меня, разошедшуюся в своих мечтах. Теперь он сидел спокойно и мне казалось, что он едва ли не довольно улыбался от того, что ставит мне преграды.

— Да ты ничего не понимаешь! Как ты можешь меня понять… — тщательно сдерживаемая истерика всё-таки прорвалась на волю и я обессиленно рухнула обратно в кресло, тихо шепча о своих проваленных планах и всхлипывая.

— А теперь вы оба замолчите и спокойно выслушаете меня, — до этого молчавший, Нуар поднялся со своего места. — Мы не будем продавать трек. Тихо! — он чуть повысил голос, одёргивая меня, хотевшую возразить. — Успокойся и дослушай до конца.

Он достав из кейса, стоявшего рядом с диваном, папку с бумагами и положил её на барную стойку, подтолкнул к Чарльзу:

— Это списки недвижимости, счета и прочее. Нам хватит для переоборудования трека, раз уж Айрис так нужны эти байкерские гонки.

— Это не байкерские гонки, — тихонько проворчала я себе под нос, но никто это не услышал.

— Да, здесь есть всё необходимое, — задумчиво протянул Чарльз, переведя взгляд с бумаг на Нуара, и спросил: — Ведь это наследство?

— Да, — просто ответил тот. — И пока Айрис не исполнится восемнадцать, ты, как крёстный, отвечаешь за всё.

— Тогда мне можно забыть обо всём и идти играть в игрушки? — с вызовом воскликнула я.

— Ох, ты ж маленькая бестия, — проворчал Чарльз, подходя ко мне и кладя руку на мою макушку.

Я подняла на него взгляд, смотря глаза в глаза:

— Мы восстанем из пепла и надерём задницы этим козлам, да, крёстный?

***

— Айрис, ты уверена в своём решении? — Нуар сидел напротив за обеденным столом и буравил взглядом, словно хотел сделать во мне пару-тройку дополнительных дыр.

Ещё бы я была не уверена: всю ночь глаз не могла сомкнуть — обдумывала то, что предстоит сделать и перетерпеть. Знала, что они думают: что сдамся через неделю, через месяц максимум. И что операция, хоть и бесплатная, но экспериментальная, отразится на мне очень сильно.

Раллийные гонки, в которых участвовал отец, и байкерские, звездой которых был Рудольф Уивер, отличались друг от друга не только видами транспорта, но и своеобразным техобслуживанием. И если в первом случае апгрейдилась лишь тачка, то во втором и сам рейсер тоже. В качестве защиты использовался экзоскелет: на уровне юниора — внешний, а дальше... Дальше он вживлялся, становился частью тебя и это уже на всю жизнь. Из рейсеров не уходят сами по себе: либо умирают, либо... умирают. После этого невозможно жить обычной жизнью. Слишком через многое придётся пройти: это изменяет сознание и мировоззрение — кому нужны убийцы в обывателях?

А мне, с моим пластиковым потрёпанным протезом, сразу предстояла операция по вживлению — экзоскелет невозможно наложить на него — и это означало только одно: это раз и навсегда, это полностью изменит всё и обратного пути не будет. От сегодняшнего решения зависит моя жизнь до самой смерти.

Я оторвалась от овсянки, которую вот уже полчаса уныло размазывала по тарелке:

— Если я скажу "нет" — это что-то изменит для меня? Мне страшно, Нуар... — отложив ложку, я сгорбилась и обняла себя руками. Точнее рукой, вторая — протез, мало соответствовала этому названию. — Но это моё решение и я не отступлю.

— Ты смелая, но это может искалечить твою жизнь, — он лишь вздохнул.

— Это и так искалечило мою жизнь, — с нажимом произнесла я, — а меня и ещё раньше.

Видавший виды протез вместо правой руки, даже изначально не слушался — словно руку от манекена приклеили. А ведь с ним нужно было жить, что-то делать и как-то тренироваться: да, я не оставила попыток быть лучшей и каждое утро встречала на площадке для рейсеров — пыталась хоть что-то делать по урезанной программе, хоть как-то остаться в форме. И каждое утро ловила на себе сочувственные взгляды — омерзительно.

Полуприкрытая пустая глазница — осколками усиленного каркаса машины мне вырезало глаз и глубоко исполосовало половину лица. Теперь там красовался уродливый шрам, который можно было убрать только пересадкой кожи и косметическими операциями. А про многочисленные шрамы по всему телу я просто не хотела вспоминать.

Вот если бы тогда, после аварии, наравне со спасением жизни озаботились бы ещё и спасением внешности... Хотя такое даже сравнивать не стоит.

Урод, а не девочка. И они считают, что что-то ещё может сильнее искалечить подобное существование? Люди на улице просто отворачиваются с омерзением на лицах, ровесники давно не общаются, обзывая уродом. Впрочем, уже год, сразу после аварии, как я на домашнем обучении — так хоть чуть-чуть легче. Не видишь людей, их взгляды на себе — сочувствующие, выражающие отвращение, что угодно, кроме понимания. Да и кому они нужны, эти идиоты? Ведь всегда рядом крёстный, Нуар и Джеки.

— Гхм, — чуть кашлянул Чарльз, заходя в столовую. — Айрис, ты готова?

— Нет, но от этого вряд ли что-то изменится, — чуть вздохнула я и, отодвинув тарелку с овсянкой, встала из-за стола. — Нуар, ты ведь поедешь со мной? — затаённая надежда зазвучала в голосе.

— Нет, он останется здесь, — вмешался Чарльз, садясь за стол и внимательно изучая овсянку в кастрюле — кажется, она ему тоже не понравилась. — Нам необходимо разобраться с бумагами, пока ты будешь приходить в себя после операции.

— Прости, но так будет лучше для всех, — сказал Нуар, подходя ко мне и успокаивающе обнимая. — С тобой поедет Джек, он лучше справляется с задачами по развлечениям.

Тень улыбки промелькнула на моём лице:

— Мне же вроде бояться нужно?

— Лучше смейся, котёнок, — Нуар легко взъерошил мои волосы — единственное красивое, что во мне ещё осталось — длинные, чуть вьющиеся, ниже лопаток и почти чёрные.

— Прямо в лицо опасности? — улыбка стала чуть заметнее.

— Лучше бы ты обходилась без неё совсем, — пробормотал Чарльз едва слышно, со вздохом накладывая в тарелку овсянку.

— Ты что-то сказал, крёстный? — спросила я, с трудом выворачиваясь из объятий Нуара. — Ай! Сейчас же протез снова отвалится...

Смеясь, он отпустил меня:

— Ну и чёрт с ним, скоро всё равно новый прилепят.

Улыбка резко померкла, сменившись страхом, как некстати вспомнилось то, что предстояло мне через пару часов — я была ведь чуть ли не первой, кому в тринадцать лет ставили внутренний экзоскелет. Реакции детского организма на подобное ещё не изучены, как всё пройдёт — никому неизвестно. Но если удачно, то это будет моей маленькой победой, хотя мои шансы не так уж и высоки.

— Джек ждёт на улице, да? Ну, я пошла... — бесцветным голосом сказала я.

Развернувшись, направилась к дверям, слыша вслед:

— Ты уверен, что это не сломает ей жизнь?

— Уверен, Чарли, как она уверена в том, что ломать там уже нечего.

***

_Год назад._

— Я не маленькая, не маленькая... — зло шептала я, остервенело ковыряя замок на отцовском гараже.

Как они вообще посмели смеяться? Я — дочь своего отца и тоже имею право гонять по треку. Ну и что, что всего двенадцать, известны ведь десятилетние рейсеры. Ну пусть они участвовали только в гонках для малолеток, но мне же не разрешают даже этого. Здесь же не байкерские гонки, никто экзоскелет под кожу не зашивает... А операцию по вживлению управляющего блока переживёт даже младенец, подумаешь, микрочип в ладони. К тому же для несовершеннолетних есть специальные перчатки, в которые он вставляется. А тачку, с современным-то управлением, можно доверить и полному дауну. Крути руль, да дави на педали — тут большого ума не надо.

От злости я с силой ударила разводным ключом по замку, тот жалобно пискнул, мигнул огоньками, но не открылся.

— Идиотская штука, — прошипела я и ещё раз ударила, но уже сильнее. Тот заискрил и диоды на нём потухли. Тихо щелкнули затворы на двери.

— Есть! — тихо воскликнула я и, аккуратно приоткрыв створку, проникла в гараж.

Пробираясь в темноте среди запчастей, я лишь восторженно крутила головой — это место было настоящей сокровищницей для дочери рейсера. Сколько всего можно было бы изучить, посмотреть, разобрать, провести испытания... Да хотя бы и просто прикоснуться — не так часто я бывала здесь: всё ради безопасности, в основном, даже не моей.

Но сегодня я здесь не за этим, сегодня цель занимает почётное место в гараже — нежно любимая отцом Evolution 3000, собранная на базе Lancia Delta HF Integrale, но намного более современная и улучшенная. Машина, на которой он не проиграл ни одной гонки за почти двадцать пять лет, и которая занимала в его сердце больше, чем что или кто другой. За исключением, пожалуй, моей мамы.

Нуар часто рассказывал мне про неё: тонкая и хрупкая, с копной светлых волос, она была полной противоположностью отца. Рядом с ней он забывал про гонки, машины и ставки, а когда её не стало... Не стало и отца — он полностью погрузился в себя и сутками пропадал на треке, совсем не показываясь дома, променяв семью в виде меня и своих друзей на трек и машину, которая с тех пор стала ему дороже жизни.

— Отец убьёт меня, если с тобой хоть что-то случится, — прошептала я машине и аккуратно потянула за плотный брезент, в который она была заботливо укутана.

Тихо шурша, тот съезжал, открывая взгляду плавные линии белоснежного корпуса. В этой машине мало что осталось от прототипа, так основательно переделанного отцом, — разве что двойные круглые фары и общая компактность. Стремительная, летящая, она вызывала лишь одну ассоциацию — скорость и лишь одно желание — побеждать. Затаив дыхание, я с благоговением рассматривала её — теперь мне становилась понятней любовь отца к ней. Она воплощала силу. Свободу. Всё то, к чему так стремятся рейсеры, и то, к чему так хотела хотя бы прикоснуться я.

Старательно отгоняя мысли о том, что будет, если я хотя бы поцарапаю её, потянула за ручку двери, открывая.

— Я должна доказать отцу, что хоть чего-то стою, — прошептала я и уже уверенно села за руль.

Чуть трясущимися руками я достала из кармана перчатку со встроенным чипом — чего только мне стоило стащить её, знаю только я. Идеально подошёл был отцовский чип, но тут были проблемы — после восемнадцати он вживляется под кожу ладони и становится недосягаемым. Поэтому я стащила из лаборатории первый попавшийся — работать должен, они же, по идее, все одинаковые.

Дальше — дело техники: включить бортовой компьютер, войти в тестовый режим и вбить подсмотренные у техников логин и пароль. Нажать на кнопку, заводящую двигатель и щелкнуть рычажком открытия дверей гаража, ведущих на трек. Мягкий шум мотора и шелестящий звук открытия дверей действовал успокаивающе.

Когда-то давно, в глубоком детстве, отец брал меня с собой на трек — показывать тренировки своей команды. Тогда-то я и загорелась желанием войти в эту жизнь — стать рейсером. И приложила немало усилий к тренировкам, пускай и по-детски наивным, но уже изматывающим.

Это было давно, а сейчас есть только я, машина и трек передо мной.

Я глубоко вздохнула и медленно выехала из гаража, остановившись в нерешительности перед стартовой линией.

— Не бойся, это не страшно. Не сложно... Я должна доказать отцу, — шептала самой себе на автомате.

Взревел двигатель и машина сорвалась с места белой молнией.

— Быстрее, ещё быстрее, — я сжалась от нетерпения, хотелось испробовать всё, испытать на себе этот экстаз от быстрой езды.

Рёв двигателя, мягкая вибрация машины и мелькающий за окном пейзаж. Всё это слилось воедино, даря безумное наслаждение от этого ощущения единства с машиной, сумасшедшей скорости.

Впереди замаячил поворот. Прикоснувшись рукой в перчатке с чипом к приборной панели, я хотела задать проход поворота в тестовом режиме, но машина издала противный писк и диод тестовой панели мигнул красным.

«Не работает», — набатом в голове била мысль.

Машина всё так же неслась на бешеной скорости. Диод всё так же мигал красным.

Последние метры.

Я с силой вцепилась в руль и крутанула его наугад, не зная как правильно рассчитать угол входа, поворота руля и скорости. На бешеной скорости я влетела в него и обтеревшись бортом машины о мягкое заграждения трека, вышла на прямую.

Страх в глазах.

Нога всё так же на педали газа.

Руки судорожно вцепились в руль, а пальцы сжались так, что побелели костяшки.

В голове набатом била мысль: "Второй раз я не смогу".

Поворот.

Нога всё так же на педали газа.

Я застыла в ужасе.

Резко повернула руль.

Машину дёрнуло и на заносе она прошла поворот.

Но перед глазами уже резко вырос новый.

А дальше — боль. И темнота.

***

— А вот и наша подопытная! — радостный возглас резко вырвал меня из самого ужасного воспоминания моей жизни.

Ещё бы, не все взрослые, я исключала из этого списка рейсеров — у них это в порядке вещей, проходили через подобное. А те, которые переживали подобное на своей шкуре, старались забыть это или пройти чистку памяти — дорогое и болезненное удовольствие, но зато после этой процедуры кошмары уходили навсегда. Мне, к сожалению, это было пока недоступно — её проводили лишь по достижению восемнадцати лет.

Хмуро подойдя к новой сверкающей машине Джека — очередной, он менял их как перчатки, и в этот раз это был реконструированный Rolls Royce Ghost с откидным верхом — и как только ему нравятся подобные древности? Громоздкий, квадратный и на первый взгляд довольно неповоротливый.

— Ещё бы кроликом назвал или крысой, — недовольно буркнула я и уставилась на спутницу Джека, стройную и красивую девушку, похожую на испанку.

Нет, Джек, конечно, слыл тем ещё Казановой, но вот так, нагло, приводить сегодня, в день моей операции, свою новую пассию — это было неслыханно даже для него.

Вопрос прозвучал крайне бесцеремонно и вызывающе, но в моей ситуации это было оправданно:

— Кто вы и что здесь забыли?

Девушка лучезарно улыбнулась мне и, откинув за спину гриву шикарных волос — тут даже мне впору удавиться, хотя я всегда ими гордилась — ответила мелодичным голосом:

— Я Эсмеральда. Ты, наверное, меня не помнишь, но это я делала тебе операцию год назад, после той самой аварии.

Мои глаза сузились и я почти с ненавистью просверлила её взглядом — так вот кто виноват в моём уродстве, вот кто позволил появиться шрамам и дурацкому пластиковому обрубку. Вот как выглядит тот самый хирург, который проявил настолько халатное отношение к дочери уважаемого рейсера... Какие же все лицемерные мрази! Уж лучше бы Джек притащил свою пассию, в самом-то деле...

— А ещё она внучка безумца Сальваторе, того самого, который придумал как связать человека и его тачку, — оповестил Джек меня, а заодно и весь двор. — Ну, и твой «механик» на сегодня, — подмигнул он.

— Не паясничай, — слегка одёрнула его Эсмеральда, лучезарно улыбаясь.

Как же она меня раздражала... Она вела себя так, словно ей всё равно и она ни в чём не виновата, корчила из себя саму любезность. Конечно, вдруг что перепадёт — даже после того, как Nightmare Corporation перестала являться собственностью нашей семьи — в моём лице, как забавно! — оставались мелкие производства и недвижимость, что всё ещё поддерживало на плаву и давало хоть какой-то вес в обществе, где деньги играют если не всё, то многое.

— Надеюсь, что после сегодняшней операции я не стану ещё большим уродом, чем сейчас, Эсмеральда Сальваторе, — делая акцент на фамилии, отчеканила я, буравя её взглядом.

Та лишь мягко улыбнулась — снова! Она точно издевалась надо мной — выводила из себя спокойным и доброжелательным отношением в ответ на злобные взгляды. Словно думала, что и я смогу так же...

— Можешь называть меня Эссой. Это намного короче, чем "Эсмеральда Сальваторе".

Я прищурилась и только открыла рот, чтобы выдать очередную гадость, да по-больнее, как меня внезапно прервал Джек:

— Ну всё, по коням! То есть, в машину!

В машине я забилась на заднее сидение и молчала, не обращая внимания на шутки Джека, лишь изредка бросала красноречивые взгляды на Эсмеральду. Чёрные волосы, мягкой волной спадающие на плечи, точёные черты лица, выразительные глаза, мягкий грудной смех, которым она отвечала на шутки Джека — всё это жутко раздражало. Один взгляд и я вижу ту, на которую даже отдалённо не смогу быть похожа, тот идеал, который угробил мою собственную внешность. Да, конечно, можно сделать пластику, но вряд ли крёстный разрешит раньше восемнадцати — сейчас практически на каждый чих требовалось его подтверждение. И я до сих пор не верила, что он вот так просто согласился на операцию — просто промолчал, когда Джек, Джек! тот самый, кому он не доверил бы и зубочистку принести, решил это за всех нас.

Злость постепенно стихала, сменяясь страхом — мало кому ставят внутренний экзоскелет в тринадцать, мало кто переживает подобное, мало у кого в подобном возрасте может выявиться высокая степень синхронизации с инородным телом внутри тебя... Мысли путались, перед глазами одна за другой возникали ужасные картины того, что будет, если хоть что-то пойдёт не так: от быстрой и практически безболезненной смерти на операционном столе из-за слабой регенерации до мучительной, той самой, что желала Рудольфу Уиверу, из-за несовместимости параметров и неправильно подобранных катализаторов экзоскелета. Впрочем, из-за последнего не стоило беспокоиться — существовали стандартные, работающие на малых уровнях синхронизации и почти не увеличивающие силу, выносливость и прочие параметры — практически бесполезные, обеспечивающие лишь минимальную совместимость.

Крёстный и Нуар долго объясняли подробности всего того, что грозит мне в случае неудачи, в лучшем случае это была тяжёлая степень инвалидности и ещё большее уродство — как же обнадеживающе это звучало! Рассказывали про отца — он входил в десятку рейсеров с самой высокой совместимостью и, возможно, это могло передаться мне на генетическом уровне. Хотя существовала и опасность того, что этот уровень я унаследовала от матери — у той он был практически на нуле, что было редкостью в наше время, и не позволял воспользоваться практически ни одной из услуг, которые сейчас предлагал нам наш мир, битком набитый электроникой и проводниками, позволяющими использовать энергию практически напрямую. И именно поэтому наш дом был воплощением анахронизма, того, что безвозвратно ушло в прошлое — никаких навороченных схем, хитроумных замков и систем, всё нужно было делать руками. Сначала отец построил его исключительно для матери, потом оставил в том же состоянии в память о ней, сейчас же мы тоже ничего не переделывали, памятуя о том, с чего всё начиналось. Впрочем, и мне, сначала с детским ограничительным чипом в перчатке, а потом и инвалиду без рабочей руки, ничего не светило бы в доме, оснащённом по последнему слову техники.

***

_Год назад._

Очнувшись, я увидела лишь темноту. Попытавшись снять повязку с глаз, не смогла поднять правую руку — просто не чувствовала её. Страх снова захватил как тогда, на треке, перед поворотом. Тело словно окаменело и перестало подчиняться, в лёгких закончился весь воздух, а горло сковал спазм. Не понимая, что именно случилось, я сразу же представила себе наихудший из вариантов — полный паралич с потерей зрения, а как иначе объяснить всё то, что я чувствую, точнее, не чувствую и не могу управлять своим телом.

— Тише, тише, котёнок, — зашептал с детства знакомый голос и сильные руки обняли меня. — Всё хорошо, я с тобой. Всё хорошо...

— Папа... Папочка! — вскрикнула я и уткнулась ему в плечо, тихо всхлипывая, скорее от облегчения, что могу хоть чуть-чуть двигаться, чем от страха. Паника немного отошла на задний план, когда я почувствовала его тепло — слишком редко меня обнимали и я слишком ценила эти минуты, мгновенно успокаиваясь и расслабляясь. — Папа, что со мной? — голос прозвучал глухо и хрипло.

Он напрягся, руки его сжали меня чуть сильнее, а потом он разжал объятия и отодвинулся — сразу стало холодно и чуть одиноко. Я подавила начинающуюся истерику и повернула голову в том направлении, где предположительно находился отец — как же чертовски неудобно ничего не видеть... Ограничение обзора из-за того, что у тебя всего лишь один глаз — это одно, но когда слеп... Это пугает. И обостряет остальные оргнаны чувств — отец резко вдохнул, этот звук резанул по ушам, и тихо ответил:

— Ты врезалась в ограждение трека. Потеряла управление и не вписалась в поворот.

— Что со мной? — потерянно повторила я, прямо-таки кожей ощущая повисшее в воздухе напряжение, страх и ещё что-то, что никак не удавалось идентифицировать.

— Ты только не волнуйся, — его голос чуть подрагивал, словно все мои худшие опасения воплотились в реальность. — Всё можно поправить, это не так уж и страшно, котёнок. Я видел травмы и хуже, и этих людей ставили на ноги и они жили дальше...

Я его уже не слышала, замерев в подобии оцепенения, его слова говорили о том, что всё плохо — отец никогда не умел успокаивать.

— Что со мной? — в очередной раз, словно отчаявшись получить ответ, спросила я.

— Тебе ампутировали руку, — в его голосе ясно слышалось обречённость — ещё бы, потерять рабочую руку, на которую приходится большая доля взаимодействий с нащим электронным миром — это как потерять практически всё, что имеешь. А я наконец поняла, что означала нечувствительность правой стороны тела — всё-таки довольно неудобно ничего не видеть и полагаться лишь ощущения.

— А почему я ничего не вижу? — ответ на второй вопрос я ждала с не меньшим страхом: видеть перед собой всю оставшуюся жизнь темноту — не то, о чём я мечтала.

Нащупав лежащую на одеяле руку отца, я с силой сжала её, стремясь хоть так обрести хоть какую-то поддержку. Мы не сильно были близки раньше и поэтому сейчас чувствовали себя немного неловко, пытаясь утешить и найти утешение. Слишком далёкими мы были друг от друга, чтобы выражать эмоции раскованнее.

— И... Ты только не волнуйся... Всё будет хорошо, — в который раз безэмоционально повторил он.

— Я никогда не увижу? — тихо шмыгнула носом и в который раз попыталась преодолеть темноту перед глазами, надеясь увидеть хотя бы просвет сквозь бинты — бесполезно.

— Когда снимут повязки — всё будет в порядке. Ну… более или менее, — отец говорил медленно, словно и сам был не вполне уверен в своих словах.

Как там было, надежда умирает последней? У меня, кроме неё уже ничего и не осталось — только томительное ожидание, а потом, в худшем случае случае — инвалидность, в лучшем... Да нет никакого лучшего исхода — всё одинаково бессмысленно.

— Лучше бы я умерла... — тоскливо отозвалась я на его слова.

— Лучше бы ты не говорила глупостей, — раздался от дверей звонкий голос.

Я медленно повернула голову на голос Джека, невидяще смотря на него.

— Ох ты ж бля... — сдавленно прошептал тот.

Возможно, всё было не настолько радужно, каким это пытался представить отец, если уж Джек снизошёл до нецензурных выражений. Даже страшно представить, как я выглядела со стороны. Наверное, как минимум как какой-нибудь ободранный монстр из тех виртуальных игр, что популярны у моих ровесников.

— Джек! Выйди, — чуть более резко, чем нужно, сказал отец.

— С таким лицом тебе ещё вместо протеза нужно приделать когтистую лапу — вылитый Фредди Крюгер будет, — пробормотал тот и вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Я тяжело вздохнула и откинулась на подушку, невидяще смотря в вероятно белоснежный потолок палаты. Фредди Крюгер. Так вот как выгляжу сейчас. О более точном описании нельзя было и мечтать — урод, да и только. Мною можно будет пугать маленьких детей, например... Или пойти сниматься в фильмах ужасов для, опять же, малышни...

— Обещай мне одно, котёнок, — голос отца звучал устало и глухо.

— Да, папа? — я вскинула голову, прислушиваясь к родному голосу.

— Обещай мне никогда не садиться за руль, — в этой фразе чувствовались одновременно безысходность, невыразимое горе и обречённость.

Он винил себя в том, что случилось. Что ещё я могла сказать, кроме как:

— Да, папа. Я обещаю, что никогда не сяду за руль гоночной машины.

***

Звук захлопнувшейся двери вырвал меня из состояния полусна, в котором я пребывала всю дорогу. Медленно моргнув, я попыталась прийти в себя и понять где мы находимся. За окном буйно разросталась зелень, а сквозь неё проглядывали белые стены здания.

— Выходи, красавица, приехали!

На языке уже вертелся резкий ответ на так больно бьющую "красавицу" — и зачем напоминать, что я урод, если я каждый день вижу это в зеркале? — но повернувшись в сторону Джека, я увидела, как он помогает Эсмеральде выбраться из машины. Тяжёлый вздох. Конечно, Сальваторе ведь красивая, а он всегда бегает на задних лапках вокруг подобных. Подавив очередную истерику в зародыше — пора с ними заканчивать, а то психику потом не восстановить будет — я открыла дверь и вышла на свежий воздух.

Машина была припаркована в начале аллеи, посыпанная песком дорожка вела к огромному белому зданию. Оно угнетало своими размерами: крыша его уходила высоко за кроны многовековых деревьев. Построенное в каком-то старинном стиле, с колоннами и лепниной, оно бы смотрелось чужеродным среди приземистых серых кубов современных зданий, но здесь, среди буйно растущей зелени, оно было к месту и выглядело довольно органично.

— Что это? — спросила я, не отрывая взгляда от раскинувшегося перед глазами вида.

— Общественная больница, — ответил Джек.

— Общественная? Вы надо мной издеваетесь?! — зло прошипела я, резко повернувшись к ним. — Я не собираюсь ложиться сюда вместе со всяким сбродом! — Голос уже практически сорвался на крик.

— Тш-ш... — Джек приложил палец к губам и, заговорщически подмигнув, взял меня за руку, направляясь вдоль здания, прочь от главного входа, который виднелся в конце аллеи.

— Что? Куда мы? — я непонимающе вертела головой, но вырваться не пыталась — настолько уже привыкла доверять Джеку, зная, что он не причинит зла.

— Сюда, — ныряя в кусты и таща меня за собой, ответил он.

Я лишь обернулась на Эсмеральду и увидев, что та спокойно идёт следом, позволила затащить себя. Продираясь сквозь кусты вслед за Джеком и отбиваясь от веток, норовивших ударить прямо по лицу и выбить единственный глаз, я уже не думала, что это хорошая идея. Конечно, то место, куда мы идём, просто обязано было быть расположенным в какой-то дыре, куда можно попасть, только расцарапанным и... Я неожиданно ткнулась носом в спину внезапно остановившегося Джека.

— Ну что ещё? — недовольно фыркнула я, потирая нос.

— Нам сюда, — улыбнулся Джек, отходя чуть в сторону и открывая вид на металлическую дверь, контуры которой угадывались за буйными зарослями дикого винограда. — Здесь вход только для своих.

Подмигнув, раздвинул ветки и набрал код на двери.

— Кто? — ответил грубый голос, донесшийся из динамика.

— Джейкоб Конелли, сопровождающий Айрис Скарлетт-Грин на операцию и Эсмеральда Сальваторе.

— Подтвердите личность.

— Вот, приложи сюда руку, — Джек показал на выдвинувшуюся из стены панель.

Я недоверчиво посмотрела на ржавый кусок металла; рисунок, изображавший отпечаток правой руки, тускло поблескивающий в падающих на него лучах солнца.

— Не тупи, положи левую, — шикнул на меня Джек и легонько подтолкнул к двери.

Ещё раз смерив панель недоверчивым взглядом, я приложила к ней единственную руку — её сразу словно прошило холодом от кончиков пальцев и озноб противно прошёлся выше — до плеча и затих в районе позвоночника. Меня передёрнуло от противного ощущения и я резко отдёрнула руку от панели.

— А теперь мы.

В отличии от меня Джек и Эсмеральда быстро прошли процедуру проверки и даже не поморщились. Хотя, возможно, тут всё зависело от того, что я прикладывала не ту руку...

— Личности подтверждены, — произнёс механический голос.

Диод на двери замигал зелёным и, тяжело скрипя, она отъехала в сторону, открывая взглядам тёмный коридор, освещённый тускло горящими лампочками.

— Может, мы всё-таки пойдём обратно, в общественную? — жалобно спросила я и потянула Джека за рукав.

— Кто-то испугался? — издевательски протянул он.

Возмущённо фыркнув, я обошла его и первой вошла в дверь.

***

В палате было тихо. Я открыла глаза и осмотрелась. Стоп. Глаза? Медленно закрыла правый, но зрение не пропало. Помотала головой, открыла глаз и снова закрыла. Осторожно дотронулась до века и ощутила холод металла — протез и ощутимые верёвки шрамов, пересекающие висок. Снова урод, но на этот раз ещё больший. Тяжело вздохнула и перевела взгляд на правую руку. И затаила дыхание. Новая. Уже не пластиковая, словно отпиленная у манекена, а серебристая, стальная. Сжала пальцы в кулак — та слушалась её, словно родная. Завороженно рассматривая новоприобретённую руку, я не услышала открывшейся двери.

— Как самочувствие? — раздался мелодичный голос.

— Я вижу. Рука меня слушается. Это можно назвать хорошим признаком, Эсмеральда Сальваторе?

— Мы ведь договаривались, что ты будешь называть меня Эссой, — вздохнула она и подошла к моей кровати, присев рядом. — Ничего не болит?

— Кроме души от осознания того, что я ещё больший урод? Нет, — тихо проговорила я, сверля стену взглядом.

— Не всё сразу, — Эсмеральда мягко улыбнулась. — Смысл было наводить марафет, если бы протезы не прижились? Было бы только хуже.

Я перевела на неё непонимающий взгляд.

— Что?

— Это всего лишь промежуточная операция, не волнуйся. Кстати, ты нашла наш с Джеком маленький подарок?

Я покачала головой, совершенно не понимая о чём она говорит. Палата была практически пустой: голые белые стены, лампы, вмонтированные в потолок, койка и тумба на колёсиках у противоположной стены.

Я вздрогнула, когда Эсмеральда коснулась моей правой, стальной, руки, взглядом спрашивая: «Можно?» У неё были очень холодные пальцы, тонкие, с короткими ногтями. Я недоверчиво кивнула, по-прежнему не произнося ни слова. Она внимательно осмотрела мою руку, провела по ладони — так странно на это смотреть — улыбнулась чему-то и сказала:

— Резко сожми руку в кулак, вот так, как я сейчас показываю.

— И что будет? — недоверчиво спросила я. — Вылетит птичка?

— Почти, — загадочно улыбнулась она. — Ну же, не бойся.

Сжимая руку в кулак, я чувствовала себя как минимум глупо — что тут может произойти и какой подарок можно спрятать так, что я его даже и не заметила? И тихо ойкнула, когда из базовых фаланг резко появились пять тонких клинков. Я завороженно уставилась на них, приоткрыв от удивления рот.

Дверь открылась снова и в палату вошел улыбающийся Джек:

— О-о-о! Наша соня наконец-то пришла в себя!

Я слабо улыбнулась в ответ и, повернувшись, наставила на него когтистую лапу:

— Джек, теперь я похожа на Фредди Крюгера?

— Теперь ты похожа на Фредерику Крюгер, — ответил он со смехом в голосе.

— Мне нравится, — я хищно оскалилась и рассекла когтями воздух перед своим лицом.


End file.
